wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Moonlight:
She belongs to Moonlight (talk) . Do not steal! Appearance Moonlight is a little bit smaller than a regular Nightwing. On her underwings, there is a group of silver scales that shape a moon and several silver scales that go outwards from it, looking like a moon shining. She has silver scales around her neck that form what look like a necklace. Moonlight has navy blue scales. Personality Moonlight is somewhat nice. She is loyal to her friends and her and has lost much in her life. She is smart, clever, and has confidence in herself and others. She is also a fighter and is unpredictable at times. Moonlight cares about every dragon in her life. She is pretty much fearless and can be reckless sometimes. Moonlight stands up for what she believes in and often feels she needs to protect her ideas or opinions. She is kind of crazy and loves the wild side of things. Moonlight seems untrustworthy sometimes because she has spilled other's secrets in the past. She is very honest, but sometimes a little bit too honest. She likes to help others in need whether it's emotional support or in need of healing. Moonlight is very sensitive towards others and understands the feelings of those around her even if she hasn't experienced it herself. Moonlight built walls around herself a long time ago, hiding her emotions from those she cared about and rejecting those who tried to help her. Hiding behind those walls of hers was a wounded little girl. She hid with her fears inside those walls, living with them, having them always there, watching her.But after awhile she built more walls around herself to hide from her fears and make it seem like they were never there. But it also made her more distant from her friends, they worried about her until they finally gave up on her and let her stay behind those walls. Those walls made her seem fearless and sometimes ruthless, it hid her from the rest of the world. Though she might have been happy because she could be herself behind those walls, and not care about what everybody else thought about her. But it came with a price. To lock everybody she cared about outside her walls, it sucked the happiness from her life and left her sad. At least she could do what she wanted, and she was alive.Moonlight was happy for that .She would always deny her sadness and put on a smile thinking that smiling would make her happy, when really all it did was fool those around her and hurt her cheeks. She often feels lonely most of the time and no matter how hard she tries to become new again, and break free from all of this, she is unable to. Loneliness and sadness are always there lending her a hand but yanking her down while she's trying to stand up. It never leaves her alone. It wraps itself around her while she sleeps and leaves her lying awake at night making her doubt herself all the time. It's always challenging her to live without it, but she can never stare it down hard enough or long enough for it to leave. Moonlight is very stubborn when it comes to her emotions and also very strong. She has grown to be unable to cry no matter how much she wants to. History Moonlight grew up without parents and only had herself to take care of. She matured to young and acted more like an adult then a dragonet. She was trained from a young age to fight and learned to kill. She was an assassin and a spy and was great at the job. But she didn't like the idea of killing, although she didn't complain about it. Moonlight didn't spend much time in the old NightWing kingdom and spent it mostly in the rainforest thanks to being a spy. During training she made friends but after about 2 years those friends died and she was left alone again. She didn't make any new friends after that just numerous acquaintances. She has since then moved to Mountia and is a student there. Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Content (MoonlightTheNightwingYOLO) Category:Characters